


狗

by WingK



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingK/pseuds/WingK
Summary: 負責金士曼後勤工作的梅林，時常得體會到後勤工作的定義有多廣泛；例如替出任務的特務照顧他的愛犬。





	狗

負責金士曼後勤工作的梅林，時常得體會到後勤工作的定義有多廣泛。

「嗨，梅林，她就交給你了。」  
打開門，迎接的是蘭斯洛特燦爛到刺眼的笑臉，以及遞過來的寵物牽繩。  
梅林抿著唇，挑起了一邊的眉頭。

「這次的任務要跑到地球的另外一面，很遠的啊。」蘭斯洛特愛憐的摸摸愛犬黑亮亮的毛，「而且把桂妮薇兒交給別人我也不放心，她是個經過訓練的優雅淑女，你不用操太多心。」  
「我要操心的事多的是。」梅林看了一眼手上的記事板，又瞪著眼前的新任金士曼特務，「但不包括照顧桂妮薇兒，她是你的。」  
「她當然是我的！」蘭斯洛特揚起頭說，姿態像極了坐在他腳邊的比利時牧羊犬。「只是麻煩你幾天而已，我會趕快完成任務回來接她的。加拉哈德是不是也把安文的狗寄在你這裡？桂妮薇兒跟他蠻好的，這段時間讓他們有伴也不錯啊。」  
「我覺得蓋瑞應該不需要──」

話還沒說完，原本應該是趴在電腦桌底下的的柯基犬突然衝了出來，繞著兩名人類和一名同類不停打轉，無視於那兩名人類愕然的瞪視，四隻短短的腿歡快的蹦啊蹦的，舌頭掛在嘴巴外頭哧哧的呼著氣。  
原本坐得直挺挺的比利時牧羊犬趴了下來，兩隻狗的鼻子立刻蹭到了一起。

在此同時，蘭斯洛特將手上的狗繩塞進梅林沒有拿著記事板的另一隻手上。  
「我去出任務了，就交給你囉！」

＊＊＊

同時照顧很多隻狗這種事，身兼金士曼教官的梅林也不是沒有做過；但當時那些狗都是幼犬，能跑動的範圍還不算太大，而且會有後勤部的其他同仁協助照顧，負擔並不重。  
而這回是兩隻經過體能訓練的成犬，一隻是常被飼養來放牧羊群的比利時牧羊犬，一隻是常被飼養來看守牛群的柯基犬。  
人的跑動力再怎麼樣也沒有牛羊厲害，剛牽著他們散步回來的梅林實在很想折斷手上的記事板，掛在金士曼裁縫店的櫥窗裡，讓某兩位去出任務將狗扔給他照顧的先生們一點警告。

他以還微顫著的腳步端出兩份狗食，兩隻剛運動後的狗兒緊緊的跟在他的腳邊，在裝著食物的碗被放在地上的同時立刻黏了上去。  
梅林伸手拍了拍將頭埋進食物裡的蓋瑞，再摸了摸搖著尾巴的桂妮薇兒，在支起身的同時感覺許久未激烈活動的肌肉正在發出抗議。  
他輕輕的嘆了口氣，又嘴角微彎的搖了搖頭。  
他預計在出門上班前先沖個澡；但在真正踏進浴室扭開蓮蓬頭之後，金士曼的後勤負責人卻開始思索起在家裡處理今日工作的可行性。

＊＊＊

當晚，結束任務回來的哈利，剛進家門就看到趴在客廳地毯上的狗。  
兩隻狗。  
「這不是詹姆斯的狗嗎？」  
哈利盯著黑色的比利時牧羊犬，把壞掉的雨傘交給梅林，「被打穿了，防彈功能要加強點。而且可以的話，要不要研究看看把達姆彈換成散彈？」  
「可以試試。」梅林接過雨傘，看也不看哈利，只看了一眼地上相偎的一黑一褐。「你的新任務。」  
「什麼？」  
「帶桂妮薇兒和蓋瑞去散步。」梅林拿著傘走向自己的書房兼研究室，「明天早上開始。」


End file.
